


Sam & Jack September 2015 MOS-challenge: Please, Jack

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack September 2015 MOS-challenge: Please, Jack

[Inspired by this challenge as in "Lost File" -> "Lost City".](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/post/128708380953/this-months-challenge-is-a-plot-challenge-lost)


End file.
